


Coffee and Rain

by thundere



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Kamiichi, M/M, Slow Burn, Tsundere Accelerator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundere/pseuds/thundere
Summary: Who would've known that a simple trip to a conveniece store could make him feel that way?
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Coffee and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time writing any kind of fanfiction and I'm not a native speaker of English.
> 
> ...But I needed to provide to my starved sisters of the Kamiichi gang on Twitter.
> 
> Please don't bully me, and hopefully you will enjoy this short story...

Leaning on his crutch and yawning loudly, the white-haired Esper left the apartment. He looked at the sky, seeing dark clouds obscuring the navy blue evening sky over Academy City. Accelerator didn't feel too cold, yet the air seemed rather heavy, making him feel awfully drowsy.

Caffeine. 

Accelerator craved the bitter taste of a black coffee. His favourite store, the only one in the area that was open after the curfew, was located just a few minutes away from Yomikawa's apartment. It didn't take him long before he was greeted by an enthusiastic and underpaid part-timer. He muttered a quick response to her as he headed for the refrigerators. He put a few cans of one of his preferred brands in his shopping basket. A thought about buying the whole supply crossed albino's mind, yet this time he refrained from doing so. 

Before approaching the cash register, he remembered to take the fruit-flavoured soda for which Last Order had asked.  
Wondering if giving a sugary drink to an already hyperactive girl is a good idea, he began reading the ingredients label as he stood in the short line at the checkout.

A familiar voice of the client standing in front interrupted his train of thought. Accelerator immediately looked up from the can he was holding, almost dropping it as he realized whose voice it was. Kamijou Touma stood close to the albino, nervously searching his pockets while murmuring “Wallet, wallet.” The shop attendant was still smiling radiantly, creating a ridiculous contrast to the stressed teen. Accelerator almost chuckled, but as he looked at the would-be purchase, he became slightly curious. It was canned coffee, the same kind that filled his own basket. 

Eventually, resigned to his misfortune, Kamijou apologized for the inconvenience and turned to leave. 

Accelerator frowned. Not knowing what was driving him, the albino growled 'Wait.' Touma turned around, having a very bad feeling, which quickly turned into pure dread when his eyes met Accelerator's neutral gaze. Albino took a deep breath and said "You've already wasted enough of my time, and I don't want to look at you in this pathetic situation anymore. I’ll pay.”

His argument was not even remotely close to the truth. Spending many hours researching Touma Kamijou, Accelerator knew a lot about his power. He was fairly acquainted with the concept of bad luck connected to it, which supposedly never left the high-schooler. However, he didn't consider that the 'misfortune' would manifest itself even during such common situations as shopping in an overpriced convenience store.

Pulling out the money card from his own wallet, he looked at Touma, who frantically began objecting to Accelerator's offer. The teen was even more terrified than before, which gave albino a warm feeling of satisfaction and amusement. 

“You really don't have to, I'll go home and return…”

”After curfew?” Accelerator finally interrupted him, as he swiped the card at the terminal, right after the girl finished packing all their items into a plastic bag. ”Forget it. Better stop looking for problems.”

Without saying another word, he threw Touma his canned coffee. He quickly passed the black-haired teen and proceeded to leave the store through the automatic door. 

Was he worried about Kamijou? Absurd. He was stronger than Accelerator, what could possibly be dangerous to such a person? He was almost too busy contemplating it to notice the sudden change in weather. His frail body shivered when he saw how much it was pouring. Suddenly a warm hand touched his shoulder, nearly making Accelerator jump.

”You don't have an umbrella?” Touma asked with a soft smile, “I can walk you home.”

Accelerator simply ignored the offer. He brushed Touma's right hand off of his shoulder and went straight into the rain. 

“Wait!” Touma raised his voice, quickly opening the umbrella. He immediately caught up with the albino. “Let me repay you” he added holding the umbrella over the albino's head. 

“What, no, I don't need your…” Accelerator fell silent as he felt a body cling to his own. The cold chills were immediately replaced by a sudden burst of heat.

“Sorry, my umbrella is too small to comfortably fit two people under it, but it's still better than getting soaked, huh?” Kamijou was still smiling, which flustered Accelerator. “Where are you going?”

Accelerator wanted to growl at him, to say something that would make Touma regret being so pushy and annoying. Instead, not knowing why, Accelerator quietly mumbled the street name, turning his gaze at the pavement.

The walk didn't last long, though for the albino it seemed to last forever. He wasn't used to being this close to anyone, besides the brat. He couldn't collect his thoughts. Kamijou's scent and warmth were so pleasant that he closed his eyes for a moment.

He didn't understand why he reacted in this way, but it wasn't important at the moment. 

Suddenly, Accelerator slipped on the drenched sidewalk, his wet hand sliding off the crutch he was leaning on. He nearly fell over, but a strong arm held his body, protecting him from a painful (and shameful) tumble.

Accelerator embarrassingly looked at Kamijou's face, to which he simply smiled. Without any words, he looked away again.

“It's here,” Accelerator whispered, stopping next to the tall apartment building. “That's enough.” 

Touma walked the albino to the front door. 'See you later, Accelerator.' Touma spoke in a cheerful yet soft tone, to which Accelerator just nodded before quickly entering the building. 

He rushed to the apartment, as quickly as his low stamina and disability allowed. He was sweating and trembling when opening the door to the residence, but physical exhaustion didn’t seem to be the reason why he was reacting like that. 

“'Welcome back!’ Says Misaka as Misaka greets Accelerator who is currently being her errand boy!” the little girl joked as she hugged him, not stopping for a moment as they moved further into the apartment. “Misaka got worried that you're going to get soaked, but you're dry. Did you use your powers?” Last Order inquired while studying Accelerator. 'Your face is really red, continues Misaka, suspecting a fever. ’You better get warm quickly,’ Misaka commands.”

Accelerator agreed, getting into the bed immediately.


End file.
